camarillainvictusfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Supernatural Creatures
Vampires, The Kindred Vampires quite definitely exist. Druidstone Park, near Canterbury, has been given over to a Gangrel known only as "The High Druidess". Kindred have in the past gone in there never to be seen again. Previously Clan Tremere showed great interest in the site, but it has never been revealed exactly Who the High Druidess is or why Dominique gave the land to her. There are rumours that Capstone Park in Chatham is held by another powerful Elder though the rumours are as yet unsubstantiated. Garou, The Chosen of Gaia These shape shifters do exist and are a perpetual pain in the side of many Kindred courts. Somehow eighty years ago a treaty was signed with them and Kent has been essentially given to the Garou except for ares which are built up and which have roads close to them. The Garou refuse to comment what Tribes and their Numbers dwell within Kent. Just about any land fifty or more meters away from a road are considered Garou Territory across the Whole of the South of England. Wraiths, The Fettered Whilst some Kindred claim to be able to speak to the truly dead spirits there has been no real conclusive proof. For many it seems like a matter of Faith, in that it's a personal choice to Believe or Not if they do exist. However, several locations through out the Domain are considered to be "Thin", in which the realms seem to cross over from time to time. Bluebell Hill is perhaps the most notorious of them all, cars and their occupants have seemingly vanished when travelling on it, however many speculate that the cars, all driven by a single person, and the driver themselves all had some form of breakdown and left the county. What the truth behind the matter is however no one has been able to fully decipher. Of the most Famous locations however, Fort Amherst & Chislehurst Caves, they have been catalogued thoroughly by numerous Mortal & Kindred Mediums and considered to be Clear of all malevolent entities. Magi, The Awakened Magi do exist, however none are documented to exist within Kent. The reality bending powers of Magi are considered to be incredibly dangerous to any Kindred, and they should be reported but not approached. Mummies, The Reincarnated Whilst Kent itself boasts of none of these beings they are known to exist. Fae There had never been any Fae recognised, seen or catalogued within Kent or for that matter thought out all of the UK for a long time (150 years) Believing in them was considered purest juvenile folly by many kindred who were to young to know any different. But then in the winter of 2012, the Fae presented themselves to the Kindred of Court of Kent, declaring that they were of the Winter Court and that they were back, and for 5 long months a bitter winter gripped the south of England, only relenting when the Queen was asked very nicely by a certain Ravnos to "Stop bloody annoying them it'll only end badly for everyone, especially me probably.." Since then Kindred across the South of England have done their research and found that there are two major factions of Fae, the Summer Court and the Winter Court. Two side factions exist, the Spring Court and the Autumn Court though little is known about them as of yet..